Tales of the Followers
by Debatra
Summary: A series of drabbles about the various followers in Oblivion. Possible spoilers for various questlines. Various pairings.


I never thought I'd write a drabble collection, but I can't just let this idea go.

This one features Deban-Traz and Adreana having a little heart-to-heart in the Sanctuary before leaving Cheydinhal to face Umaril the Unfeathered.

* * *

"If it makes you feel better to believe that, go right ahead."

Arquen stared at the man in front of her. "Why should she be any trouble?"

"She and B'Ghanda seem to be jealous of Borunil," He replied. "Come along and listen in; you'll see."

A few moments later, she saw.

"Of course! I'll help in any way I can," A Breton said eagerly.

A bit _too_ eagerly.

"Listen, this _will _be dangerous." The robed Argonian told his ally. "I'm not ordering you to come."

At that, the woman scowled. "If it's so dangerous, why don't you take _Borunil_? Everyone here knows you think he's the best of us. _Honored_ Listener." She added with a twinge of annoyance.

The Listener in question sat down. "I usually take him with me because, as the only Archer available to me, he brings balance to the team," He began. "and you know that as well as any. I'm asking you to come along because we need Magic, not a bow." He sighed. "Didn't I mention what we're up against?"

"No."

"Exactly. And do you know why? Because you jumped at what you felt was a chance to prove yourself to me, before you even knew what you'd be doing."

"B'Ghanda and I both need to prove..."

"Prove what? That you're as good as Borunil? Of course you are! I've just explained what I thought you both knew!"

"Dear Lis-"

"_You_ do the listening this time, Adreana." Deban-Traz interrupted. "And I believe you know _my_ name as well?"

"Yes," Adreana started, "but if even Arquen, a _Speaker_ can't-"

"Won't."

"Excuse me?"

"I encourage her to, but she won't use my name," He explained. "It's not that she _can't_."

"Oh. Deban-Traz, then."

"Now, if you would like to know what you jumped to sign up for, I'll happily oblige."

"Yes, of course."

"Do you know what an Auroran is?"

"They're Daedra from Meridia's realm."

This got a surprised look from the Listener, who had expected to have to explain everything to her. Of course, this couldn't go unnoticed.

"More than just a Murderer, eh?" Adreana said with a smirk.

"I suppose so. What about the tale of Pelinal Whitestrake and Umaril the Unfeathered? You know it as well?"

"Well enough."

"Well, we're going up against a small army of Aurorans."

"...What?" To say she was startled would be akin to saying the Adoring Fan was a minor annoyance. "I'd heard that Umaril has returned, but why us?" Then she noticed her Listener's shield, and the blade at his side. "Unless... _you're_ that 'Knight Commander' people are talking about?"

"I am. I have walked the Pilgrim's Way, spoken with the spirit of Pelinal Whitestrake, gathered all eight of the Divine Crusader's Relics and restored the Knights of the Nine to their former glory." As he explained all of this, he noticed that Adreana seemed more attentive than ever.

"While you and the others are keeping Aurorans off my back, I'll be dueling Umaril the Unfeathered. We'll have the usual team, as well as nine knights. However, few of the knights are magically inclined, and you know of Aurorans' power. We'll need skilled mages."

The Breton considered it for a moment, then asked, "Will Rey- the Gemanes be there as well?" She hoped her slip wasn't noticed. Sadly, it was.

"Yes," Deban said with a grin, "They'll both be there. You know Reynald; he'll need someone to watch his back."

Adreana let out a sigh. "I suppose it's out in the open now, isn't it?" A nod from the Argonian. "I've felt something ever since I met him. Not a bond, just... _something_. I think the drinking can be helped, and I want to help him. I- I'm just afraid that he'll become a contract someday."

"You don't have to worry about that. The entire team is under my protection. Just _talk_ to him, alright?"

"...Fine."

"Good. Now, about those Aurorans?"

She thought for a moment. "So be it. Like you said, _someone's_ got to watch his back."

"Excellent. Let's get going, then."

"Just one question: Why is it always _you?_ Listener, Arch-Mage, some kind of saving-the-world thing with Martin, helping two random people reclaim their childhood home and now you manage to have another divine destiny attached to you.

"I have no idea. Most of these things, someone would do if I hadn't... I think."

They climbed the ladder up the well, where Martin, Joan and the Gemanes were waiting for them. Deban-Traz watched Adreana carefully, and was only satisfied when she approached Reynald. He asked the rest of the team to follow him, leaving the two alone. As they turned the corner, he noticed his murderer flash him a smile.

_'This ought to be interesting,'_ The Argonian thought to himself as he winked in return. _'I only hope they both survive long enough...'_

Martin caught his wink. "Are you responsible for that?" He asked, indicating the pair.

Deban-Traz gave a small chuckle. "Only if it works out."

Martin stifled a laugh of his own. "What do you expect, a miracle?"

* * *

Well, there you have it: the first chapter of my first attempt at writing. Love it, hate it, Concrit it, Flame it; do whatever you want.

Just know that any "dis iz a gr8 storee!1 UPD8 NAO!1!" reviews will be reported as spam.


End file.
